


【授权翻译】旧伤（Shiro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e1615ec





	【授权翻译】旧伤（Shiro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e1615ec

 

 

【授权翻译】旧伤（Shiro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【授权翻译】旧伤（Shiro/Keith）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e1615ec)

作者：[commodorecliche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/x_carnivale_x/pseuds/commodorecliche)

原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7306993

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **你骄傲地挺起胸膛** ，

 **挺过每一场战斗** 。

 **你不停地忍受着伤痛** ，

 **但一切已经过去** 。

 **静下来听听内心所言** ，

**你已经孤军奋战了太久，太久。**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

旧伤（for the damaged）

当Keith闯进Garrison的隔离舱时，他并不只为Shiro而来。

至少，他是这样安慰自己的。

他告诉自己他会这样做纯粹是因为有不好的预感。自从Kerberos任务失败后情况就没有一丝好转。经过一年的自我挣扎，急切地寻求Shiro等人经历了什么无果后，他的心也一直安定不下来。

在Shiro失踪之后，Keith待在Garrison的时日也越来越少。不能集中精力，一心只想搞清楚Kerberos失联原因的他被记过处分越来越多。他的上司说他的行为就像着了魔一样，还把他视作不守纪律的问题少年，只因为他对敷衍了事的官方答复强烈不满。

当他终于被勒令退学后，他不知道他该庆幸还是遗憾。

但他却什么也感受不到。

他只感觉到迷失。在经历了无数日孤独一人望着星空无所适从后，他只好接受Shiro已经死亡的事实。

随后那股异常的能量流动出现了。

就算是让自己转移注意力也好，还是有意而为之也罢，Keith倾尽了全力去挖掘真相。但经过数月对当地能量反应的观测，甚至感知到了蓝狮的存在后他依然知之甚少。不过经过这一切后，他有一种预感:有什么未知的东西快降临了。当外星飞船划过大气层，伴随着尘土与残骸冲到地面时，他马上就猜到谁在里面了。

Shiro .

因此他早就对冲破层层防线做足了准备。当舱门开启后，他奋不顾身地冲向每个上前的守卫，一心只想将他的同伴夺回来。虽然他自己不想承认，但那三个来自Garrison的学员至少也提供了一点帮助。虽然keith自己一个人也能救出shiro，而且撤退时还能干净利落一点，但他还是很感激他们想帮忙的心意。

只要Shiro完好无损地回到他身边，这就足够了。

::

Keith强忍住自己不要一直盯着他看。

Shiro看起来很疲惫——先前强行注射的镇定剂依然在起着作用。但他的劳累似乎不止是从外星归来造成的，他这一年一定在外面受了不少苦。这场睡眠是他应得的，Keith不敢打扰到他。

但是他还是没忍住继续看着他。

其他人（Keith终于知道了他们的名字）也在客厅就寝了。keith隐隐约约还能听到他们说话的声音，虽然听不清他们在说什么，不过只要没有吵醒Shiro就够了。

一回到这里，Keith就把Shiro安置到了床上，在将其他人都赶出卧室后，他就在床边席地坐下了。经过刚才的事故后，keith深知自己也该早点休息，但他神经崩得太紧，担心回过神来Shiro又会消失不见。他不该一直盯着他看的，但他就是忍不住。

Shiro变了。他前额的头发不知什么原因褪了色，脸上也新添了一道伤疤，曾经有血有肉的肢体也变成纯机械，除此之外，Keith还注意到一些常人不会发现的细微变化。

他的身体似乎更壮实了许多，残损破烂的衣襟下包裹着布满伤痕的肉&体。虽然以前shiro就是强健有力的存在，但与现在相比是完全不同的。他的脸消瘦嶙峋了许多，keth知道他肯定受到了残忍的剥削。他身上的肌肉更加突出紧致，表明他一定经历过了大量的战斗。看他变成这样让keith感到一阵痛楚。他的面部紧绷，甚至在睡着时眉头依然拧在一起，keith想安抚他，但不知道自己是否能够做到。

Shiro开始抽搐呻&吟起来，靠在枕头上的头也痛苦地扭动着。keith马上站起来将手伸向shiro。他的指尖轻轻拨开shiro额前的白发，抚过他紧绷的眉毛。但这丝毫没有减轻shiro的痛苦。他叹了口气，再次坐回地上，

::

夜幕逐渐降临，客厅里的低语也随之消失，耳边只传来Shiro平稳的呼吸声。他放松了下来，突然感觉到一阵困意袭来。但他不想就这么睡去，他已经和Shiro分开了太久，基本上认定了Shiro已经死亡的事实。所以他现在只想保持清醒多看Shiro几眼，以此提醒自己Shiro依然活着。但他已经心力交瘁疲惫不堪，劳累的双眼缓缓闭上，shiro的身影和呼吸声逐渐从他的感官中淡去。

Keith被床沿的声响惊醒。他睁开睡眼朦胧的眼睛，看着黑暗中的shiro慢慢翻了个身，舒适地偎依着床单。Keith忍不住扬起嘴角，靠回身后支撑自己的床柜，看着shiro如此放松与平静让keith感到一阵安心。

他睡眼惺忪地扫向整个房间。周围依然一片黑暗，只有一丝微弱的月光透过窗户照了进来。

他的眼皮耷拉着，知道自己已经很久没有好好休息过了，但这一次他没有强撑。将双腿贴紧自己，他又再一次陷入沉睡。

::

当Shiro终于睁开了眼睛，他感觉到周围漆黑一片。

但不是那种只有在地牢中才能体会到的窒息般黑暗，这里的氛围如同破晓前让人安心。他皱紧眉头强迫自己坐起来，身下的床板吱嘎作响，让他意识到自己全身是多么沉重与疲惫。

然后他注意到了蜷缩在床边的Keith。

一时间Shiro不知作何反应才好，只能呆呆地盯着他。随后他将目光扫向周围。他记得这个地方……还有这个房间。他将一切尽收眼底，回忆起在执行任务前在这里与keith度过的日日夜夜。他又看回床边的keith，马上想到这一切可能是一个残忍的骗局，是他们为了窃取他心中仅存的一点爱与希望而制造出来的把戏。

一瞬间，他很确信这一切都不曾存在。

但是一切都感觉太真实了。Keith平稳的呼吸，窗外昆虫的低鸣，听起来都真实存在。Shiro观察着Keith，寻求哪怕一点点虚假的迹象。但什么没发生，他只是安静地睡着。

他半信半疑地抬起右手向Keith缓缓伸去。当触碰到Keith的头发时，熟悉的触感让shiro安了心。虽然他的手臂不再是自己的，但它的触感依然很真实，而这头发的质感shiro是不会认错的。 Shiro松了口气。他挨近床沿，手指轻轻从头发抚上Keith的下颌。

这一难得的平静很快就被打破。感觉到金属般冰冷的触感从脸上划过惊醒了keith，他反射性地向后畏缩，睁开眼察看情况。当意识到只是shiro在碰他时，他镇静了下来，但什么话也没说。一时间一股宁静的氛围包裹着他俩，直到Shiro发出一声叹息。

“是你…”Shiro低语道，声音中带着隐忍的痛苦与宽慰。

Shiro的手离开keith的脸，指尖再一次渴望着触碰些什么，但他看到自己的右手时便打消了念头，这只手布满了金属和电路，已经不再是人类的一部分。于是他干脆撤回右手，不敢再去碰keith。这一切keith都看在了眼里，他感到一阵愧疚和悲伤的情绪蔓延开来，但随之而来的是抚慰shiro的决心。

Keith来到床边，搭上shiro的右手。这只机械手臂也散发着轻微的温度，让keith有点没想到。他知道这一动作还不足以安慰shiro，但他希望这样能传达出他的心意: 一切都没事的。不管是他的新手臂，他残损的身体，还是他们现在共处的时光，一切都会变好。

明天可能现状不会好转，后天也不会。Keith知道还有许多事情需要去处理，还有许多问题须去解答，也还有许多伤痛等待着痊愈。但就在此刻，在这温暖宁静的小屋内，一切都在好转。

他的指尖划过机械手臂来到金属与肉体相交的肩膀，然后沿着锁骨的轨迹向脖间伸去。他终于感知到了皮肤的温度。脖间很温暖，至少比机械手臂温暖许多。keith将手停在那里，点点头。

 “是我…”

keith的指尖缠上shiro的后颈，闭上眼让两人前额贴在一起。Shiro没有抗拒这一接触，让keith感到如释重负。至少有些习惯不会随着时间改变。

 “是我。”Keith重复道。

他听见shiro颤动的吐息，还感觉到他轻轻地点着头，不过这些或许只是keith太渴望回应而产生出的幻觉。但keith可以确定shiro在他的抚摸下慢慢放松。keith想睁开眼看着他，但他担心自己承受不住，他不敢想象长达一年的分别后再次直视那双眼睛他会做出什么样的反应。他只能不安地偏着头，与shiro紧紧贴在一起。

 “Shiro。”他低喃到。

他不指望能得到回应，但当他听到轻声的‘“keith”’从shiro口中缓缓脱出时，他感觉自己勉强伪装起来的冷静外表在一点一点崩塌。他的指尖轻轻刮过shiro的后颈，抚上柔软的头发，然后俯身贴上shiro的嘴唇。

shiro的嘴唇因为脱水而干裂，但触感依然同以前一样。他感觉心中有什么东西膨胀开来。在失去shiro之后，这些亲密的回忆被他的悲伤压抑得太久太久，他都差点忘记了他有多想念shiro身上这些细微的美好。shiro以同样急切的情绪回应了他的吻，让过去的一切犹如潮水般涌出。他曾经多么地想念shiro，多么渴望能再次沉溺到他的气味和抚摸中，还怀念着他们亲吻时发出的低哼。

keith感觉到shiro僵硬的右手贴上他的臂弯。但这一动作并没有惊扰到keith。这只饱经折磨的手臂依然是Shiro身体的一部分，这就足够了。Shiro抓住他的胳膊，一方面为了更好地感受他的存在，另一方面是为了拉他上前。Shiro向后挪动腾出空间，然后温柔地把keith拉上床，两人的嘴唇依然紧紧贴在一起。

Keith明白他的用意。他停止了亲吻，然后爬到床上，与Shiro躺在一起。他为了支撑平衡而暂时离开的手重新回到Shiro的后颈，而Shiro的手却一直抓着Keith的臂弯不放。这是为了支撑？引导？还是为了提醒自己Keith真的存在？Keith不确定，但他也没多想。

两人面对面地躺在一起。keith在想要不要开口说点什么，还是该沉浸在与shiro再次亲近的氛围中。他选择了后者，因为他实在想不出该怎么说才能表达出他现在的感情。

shiro身子向前倾，keith以为他想吻上来，但shiro只是靠在keith身上，两人的脸紧紧贴在一起。keith身下是松软的枕头，他不记得有多少个夜晚自己躺在上面深思shiro是否会再次归来，还是该放弃一切重新开始。而现在，贴在自己身旁散发着温暖的正是shiro本人。一切过的多么快啊。

他知道这次，他不会轻易再让他离开的。

Keith轻轻叹了口气，从shiro温暖的身下中探出头来，再次迎上他的嘴唇。他等待这一刻等得太久了。我以为我再也见不到你了。天啊我好想你啊。欢迎回家，还有我爱你。他希望shiro能明白这些他欲言又止的话语。  
   
他知道Shiro都明白的。

两人的嘴角依然贴在一起，舌尖互相追逐相依，小心翼翼得就像一对刚坠入爱河的新人，同时又像一对久经处事的爱人那样熟练。Keith鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，看见Shiro的眉上依然有皱痕，但不是担忧或是恐惧造成的，他只是在集中。看到紧张的神情从Shiro脸上消失，keith感到很满足。他再次闭上眼睛，让自己全身心投入到Shiro的舌尖中，接受着他的归来，欢迎着他回家，静默地向他倾诉他失踪前还没来得及告诉他的那些事。

当他们分开时，Keith没有马上撤回，而是停留在了shiro的身边。两人嘴唇相近得快要贴在一起，氧气不停地从口中呼出，同时双眼紧闭共同回味着这一美妙的时刻。Keith不愿再移动，最后还是Shiro改变了姿势。他以为Shiro会拉开距离，为了保持着两人之间存在的隔阂，就像去年一样。但他没有。他将头靠在Keith的胸口上，双手紧紧抱住Keith的身体。他似乎在寻求着支撑？还是安慰？Keith不太确定。

但不管是什么，keith都愿意竭尽全力去满足他。

他的手臂环过shiro的身体，下巴搭在shiro的头顶，沉醉在他想念了一年的爱人的气味中。

他们就这么静静地躺着，不知道过了多久。当Keith听到均匀的呼吸声从身边传出时，他彻底放松了下来。伴随着房间内如同时间静止般的寂静，没过多久keith也沉沉睡去。  
   
::

Keith伴随着清晨的第一缕阳光醒来。虽然阳光被空气中的尘土吸收而显得很微弱，但他比谁都清楚这里日出的景象。然后他发现身体的床位变空了。

一瞬间，他怀疑Shiro是否真的存在过。也许在他绝望崩溃之余，他想象了一切。从救援行动到他们重聚时的亲吻，根本都没发生过。

然后他看到床边的褶皱，才知道一切都真的发生了。

Keith从床上坐起来，伸着懒腰扫视周围。一切都没有太大变化，只有那件破烂的紫色囚服躺在地上。他皱皱眉，然后下了床。

他小心翼翼地走出卧室——不想吵到还在客厅熟睡的其他三个人，然后悄悄潜出房门，轻轻地把门在身后关上。

来到外面，keith就发现了站在远处看着太阳升起的shiro。他知道Shiro已经很久没有看过过地球的日出了。他舔舔嘴唇，鼓起勇气朝着Shiro走去。

当他走近时，他搭上shiro的肩膀，而shiro也没有排斥keith的触碰。keith轻轻揉着他的肩膀，希望能带来一些安慰。他俩平排站在一起，看着太阳从地平线上升起。

Shiro沉默着，keith一时间也不知道说什么才好。

他选择了最简单的。“我很高兴你回来了。”他希望这样就足够了。

—END—

  
  
[Voltron](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Voltron)[sheith](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/sheith)[shiro](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/shiro)[keith](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/keith)  


 

[2017-02-05](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e1615ec)

[热度 82](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e1615ec)

评论 4

评论(4)

热度(82)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'http://1208951894.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

 

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://sanjumg.lofter.com/) [jao](http://sanjumg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://syuzy.lofter.com/) [❀秀秀](http://syuzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://shouhuwulei-ntomato.lofter.com/) [美人与番茄](http://shouhuwulei-ntomato.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://mariamld.lofter.com/) [MariaMLD](http://mariamld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://shenlijiang629.lofter.com/) [沈璃江](http://shenlijiang629.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://meonenim.lofter.com/) [🐈Meonenim](http://meonenim.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://shujingyu.lofter.com/) [阿悦](http://shujingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://sunnily.lofter.com/) [阿海](http://sunnily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://sunnily.lofter.com/) [阿海](http://sunnily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://featherlakes.lofter.com/) [羽毛湖](http://featherlakes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://dustydusk.lofter.com/) [ROVER](http://dustydusk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://xinliniuquwufazhiliao.lofter.com/) [黛蠢啾啾啾啾啾](http://xinliniuquwufazhiliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://albireo751.lofter.com/) [Albireo](http://albireo751.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://treibsand.lofter.com/) [treibsand](http://treibsand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://ashao606.lofter.com/) [tRNA](http://ashao606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://wujianglang.lofter.com/) [吳想起床郎](http://wujianglang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://luochasi.lofter.com/) [江烛千里](http://luochasi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://allenmaotuotuo.lofter.com/) [allen猫坨坨](http://allenmaotuotuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) [彈簧](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://nicaiai.lofter.com/) [石水禽](http://nicaiai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://yuandefengzi.lofter.com/) [队土星](http://yuandefengzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](http://yuandefengzi.lofter.com/) [队土星](http://yuandefengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://yosongdemizhixiaowu.lofter.com/) [此人已死谢谢合作](http://yosongdemizhixiaowu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://yumahedaosanmu.lofter.com/) [yumahedaosanmu](http://yumahedaosanmu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://naigao.lofter.com/) [森生渊鱼](http://naigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://abc870512.lofter.com/) [chicai](http://abc870512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://chihongluzhemavis.lofter.com/) [昂](http://chihongluzhemavis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://sendingletter.lofter.com/) [邮局/拆拆](http://sendingletter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://nicca.lofter.com/) [Litter Box](http://nicca.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://nicca.lofter.com/) [Litter Box](http://nicca.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://wheatpaper.lofter.com/) [垃圾垃圾垃圾垃圾](http://wheatpaper.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://siena900410.lofter.com/) [銀雪](http://siena900410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://babala1x.lofter.com/) [巴](http://babala1x.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://karta1888652.lofter.com/) [叔叔給你看個寶貝](http://karta1888652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://heroart.lofter.com/) [王尔德驳论。](http://heroart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://pikpk.lofter.com/) [chongyang](http://pikpk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://1446429251.lofter.com/) [大火鸡咯咯哒](http://1446429251.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://lunyanjingdekesuxingkoukou.lofter.com/) [论眼镜的可塑性口_口](http://lunyanjingdekesuxingkoukou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://hedy2283.lofter.com/) [皓皓](http://hedy2283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://malusdomestica.lofter.com/) [星夜之谜](http://malusdomestica.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://tongyaojun.lofter.com/) [童谣君是黄鱼脑子](http://tongyaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://xiafuzi221.lofter.com/) [夏川](http://xiafuzi221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://stttch.lofter.com/) [钛氢置换](http://stttch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://colour384.lofter.com/) [午後雷陣雨](http://colour384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) [银狐](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) [银狐](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://xyhapple.lofter.com/) [犬君](http://xyhapple.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e690ccb)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e025063)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
